capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Angie Y.
Hi, welcome to Capcom Database Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Icysugarspike page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icysugarspike (Talk) 23:05, April 25, 2009 Hayato, Ran, and Chairperson need their own pages. Angie Y. 23:20, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Do you know about this? Rival Schools Comics Online No. Angie Y. 01:39, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I'm guessing you mean Hayato from RS, not Star Gladiator. Well, yeah. If you feel that you have enough info on him (I've got the images for a gallery, I'm sure). It doesn't have to be paragraph upon paragraphs on him, but as long as there's enough goods on him to warrant his own page. Include his full name, too, as the page title, and fix all links, please. icy 02:05, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Karin's Father According to this: SF Plot Canon Guide, Karin is The Kanzuki financial clique's chief Kanzuki Daigen Juurou's only daughter. icy 21:50, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I was hoping Karin would appear in Street Fighter 4. Angie Y. 23:18, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Kyosuke Great work, Angie! icy 18:29, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks. You know, there should be a game that focuses on the middle schools of the various gakuen in the RS series. Angie Y. 19:08, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Street Fighter Plot Guide Here is where I found a lot of stuff about Karin; facts I have read elsewhere, which makes me tend to believe it's "canon". Just look her up with Control-F. Hope it helps. 21:42, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Street Fighter X Tekken Is the title on the main page the actual name? Is this going to be two games? Help me clear up the confusion! - icy 16:45, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it's the actual name and there are two games being made. I'm hoping Lili and Karin are included. Angie Y. 17:00, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Not that it matters, but are they both by Capcom? :) - icy 18:55, July 27, 2010 (UTC) No, Lili is a Namco character. Angie Y. 19:51, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Whoops. I should have said, are both games being made by Capcom? I know Lili's from Tekken. I'm a big fan of her fighting style! - icy 19:57, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Tekken's a Namco thing. I am not a fan of Karin's father, who seems to have the typical " I want sons" mentality of the olden days. Angie Y. 22:49, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Karin's Birthday I just got the SF World Warrior encyclopedia in the mail yesterday. I could scan her page and upload it. I'm just not sure I should. - icy 20:10, September 4, 2010 (UTC) You should! It'd be great! A friend of mine loves Karin too! Did you know that her father is a dead ringer for Heihachi Mishima from the Tekken series? I dunno what her mother looks like though, or how big the Kanzuki mansion is. I'm very mad that Karin wasn't included in Street Fighter IV or Super Street Fighter IV (the first one; there will be an arcade re-release of that one soon, and Karin is rumored to be a character in that one!). Instead, we got screeching, tomboy Makoto. Angie Y. 20:16, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry you were disappointed. I thought it was nice for Capcom not to forget the cast of 3rd Strike, though. And yes, Karin is not going anywhere, I'm sure! BTW, in the aforementioned Udon encyclopedia, I noticed that Orlando, Dudley's butler, is referred to as Orto K. Gotch. This is consistent, however, with his original name. I don't know what names they went by for Karin's entourage, though. - icy 23:10, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ^_^ Angie Y. 23:34, September 4, 2010 (UTC) School Pages Doing School Pages for Rival Schools? Don't forget. There's this page. Maybe, we can tie them all together somehow? What do you think? Keep up the good work! - icy 15:26, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing! =D Angie Y. 16:20, September 13, 2010 (UTC) K's personality I haven't forgotten. The only thing I can come up with though, is this again. Ctrl-F for Karin. Hope it helps. - Icysugarspike 18:45, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Will you help me try to flesh out the right words, though? Angie Y. 18:51, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Here's her WW Encyclopedia profile. Hope it helps. -Icysugarspike 23:11, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Angie Y. 23:38, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Bison's Personality Sorry I took so long to get back to you. Been busy. For Bison info, there's an updated plot guide here at Fighting Street. - Icysugarspike 01:58, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Ah, thanks, but I think I pretty much covered Miss Karin's personality well, don'tcha think? Angie Y. 03:13, November 23, 2010 (UTC) New URL Just to let you know. The wiki might be moving to a new address, but you might not even notice. More info here. - Icysugarspike 17:49, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Hey, why'd you get rid of the Karin pic on my front page? (She also is in the recent Art of Capcom book, so they REALLY haven't forgotten her.) Angie Y. 18:02, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I always think if Capcom hasn't forgotten Maki, they hardly ever forget any of their characters. (Not to compare her with Karin, but you get the idea.) Sorry about the image deletion. I guess that was rude of me. I didn't think you'd mind. You can always post the pic on your talk page from here if you really like it. - Icysugarspike 18:35, December 16, 2010 (UTC) The pic that they used, in my opinion, don't show much of her, but meh... Are a lot of people demanding she be included in the new games coming out? Angie Y. 19:41, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Don't know much about that, except the arcade version of SSFIV rumor. Or was the screenshot I've seen a fake? - Icysugarspike 21:36, December 16, 2010 (UTC) The screenshot SURE DOES look real, but we need more screenshots and skins as evidence before we can fully jump to conclusions. Angie Y. 23:27, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Happy Holidays! The Wiki is moved to its new home, and here is an ecard to celebrate, passed on by me from user:JohnnyMrNinja http://www.capcom.com/ecard - Icysugarspike 22:06, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Awww nice! I have a question for the folks at Namco and Capcom. Angie Y. 23:11, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Did you ever ask your Namco/Capcom question? BTW, the Hayato page was altered more before I edited it back. Sorry, I missed some of it. The IP address user who changed it apparently doesn't agree he's a lothario. - Icysugarspike 17:11, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately, no, I'm afraid I didn't. :( Angie Y. 17:13, December 31, 2010 (UTC)